Demons in Amity
by One Hit Wonders Anonymous
Summary: A new enemy has arrived in Amity Park, but it's something Danny's never seen before, let alone fought. Will he be able to defeat it with the help of two mysterious men by the names of Sam and Dean Winchester, who just happened to appear in time for the catastrophe? Are the Winchesters really the "good guys"? / Good old-fashioned season one style Supernatural, Pre-PP Danny Phantom.
1. Prologue

Hello lovely readers! Well, I wanted to start a new project, and I saw that there were only 11 crossover fics between DP and Supernatural! Like what those two shows can totally cross-over well! So I thought I'd take up the challenge. Yes, I have this listed as only Danny Phantom fanfiction: this is to hopefully gain some readers at first and I will probably switch it later.

This is only the prologue, the rest will be coming sporadically so I suggest story alerting if you're interested. Thanks for reading! PS: I can already tell that the Sam Manson/Sam Winchester thing is gonna be annoying to differentiate all the time.

I usually always forget the disclaimer, so I'm just going to put one at the front of the fic and call it done:

Supernatural and Danny Phantom (c) Eric Kripke and Butch Hartman. I just like to play with their characters.

* * *

**Demons in Amity: Prologue**

* * *

"Do you think this is all really necessary?" Danny said with disdain, looking at his now heavily weighed down belt full of supplies he'd been suggested. He was going to have a seriously hard time dodging and moving quickly in general with all of the stuff, especially since he was used to fighting with only his fists.

"I don't know, but who else are we gonna trust?" Sam Manson said, shrugging her shoulders before moving a few steps closer to him and giving him a warm hug. "Come back in one piece, okay?"

"Yeah dude," Tucker added, "the last few times weren't pretty, especially when we were the ones who had to pick up the pieces." He made a face emanating disgust and Danny smiled fondly.

"Don't worry guys, I'll be back soon, I promise." He tilted his head with a smile still glowing and Sam gave him a second hug, more hastily this time. Tucker joined in and they stood together, taking in each other's presence carefully and slowly. There was a small sense of panic and fear within each of them, but for a moment, everything was okay.

"I hate to break up the love-fest, but Ghost Kid better get his ass in gear if we wanna get this show on the road." Dean Winchester walked in from the other room, little brother -"new-Sam" as Danny liked to call him- in tow a few steps behind.

"Why do you still carry around that fireplace poker thing? I thought we'd agreed to trust each other!" Danny exclaimed.

"Can't trust a ghost, kid." Dean said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Sorry," Sam said hastily, feeling a bit as though his brother was being harsher than he personally felt. Honestly, the kid seemed alright, half-ghost or not, but then again, maybe he was a bit biased. He'd known what it felt like to be a freak of nature while trying to be good at the same time.

Danny sighed heavily. "Fine. Are we ready?"

"Should be. Salt circle, check. Gun, check. Utility belt for you, check," Sam Winchester was verbally listing off the checklist when Dean interrupted.

"Yeah yeah, we're ready. Listen kid, just use the holy water if it gets too close, it'll slow it down. Do you remember everything else we talked about?"

"Yeah, I think so." Danny said nervously. "Are the Fenton Phones working guys?"

"Affirmative," Tucker said, absently touching the earpiece. "See you on the other side, man."

Danny gave him and Sam a nod and a smile before turning to new-Sam and Dean. "Time to be the bait?"

"Time to be the bait," Sam said with a bit of sympathy in his voice, "but you should be fine if you just stick to the basic strategies."

"Alright, thanks. Well," he said with a quiet gulp, "I'll be back."

"Alright get on with it kid, we don't have all day. I wanna get back to the hotel in time for Saturday Night Live." Sam gave him another sympathetic look for his brother's insensitivity.

Danny nodded and finally took off, phasing through the ceiling and flying up high into the sky until it began to get cold. He scanned the horizon carefully, waiting for what was soon to come. "I hope this doesn't become a regular thing.

"Demons, who knew?"

* * *

Please leave a review if you're interested in seeing more or just liked what you read. Thanks for stopping by!


	2. Chapter One

Welcome to chapter one! Please enjoy.

* * *

**Demons in Amity: Chapter One**

* * *

_Three weeks previously..._

"Hey Danny, wait up!" Tucker called, alerting the ghost boy to his presence and causing him to come to a complete stop unnaturally quickly.

"Hey Tuck, want a ride? You're going to be late."

"Yeah, I know. Could you? That'd be great." Tucker said between huge gulps for air, catching his breath from the run he had made from the front door of his house. Sure it was only about one hundred yards away, but who said he was supposed to be in shape?

Danny swooped in and grabbed Tucker by the hand, pulling him up into the air with ease. "Uh, shouldn't we probably be invisible?" Tucker called over the whistling wind.

Danny blushed in embarrassment. "Oh, yeah, right." A cold tingling sensation took over Tucker's body and soon he could no longer see the hand in front of him.

"Hey, can you see yourself when you're invisible?" Tucker asked.

"You don't have to yell Tuck, my hearing is better than yours. And yeah, I can see this sort of outline of myself and anything that I also make invisible, so you too right now." He looked down at him with a smile that he realized Tucker couldn't see. "Just don't let go okay?"

"Got it," Tucker said a little nervously, looking down at the scenery below him. Everyone in Amity Park was going about their usual business, most of them heading to school or work. It was kind of fascinating to see everything from way up in the sky. It made Tucker think about what they must look like to whatever deity existed, if it existed at all. Tucker wasn't really sure about religion yet.

While he had gone off on his tangent about religion in his mind, something he'd repeated many times in questioning, they had managed to arrive at school. Before he knew it, they were touching down behind Danny's favorite transformation-hiding tree. Danny dropped Tucker to the ground gently and released the invisibility cast over them both. He hovered about a foot in the air as he transformed and fell to the ground gracefully as his transformation completed, his body fully human now. Transforming in the air was kind of fun, so he liked to do it when he could.

"Where's Sam?" Danny asked.

"Probably in class already, come on." Tucker said, walking toward the entrance of Casper High at a brisk pace. Whenever Danny could afford to come to class early, it was best to take the opportunity. Danny followed behind, stepping up the stairs quickly and pulling open the door when suddenly he hit by what felt like a brick wall.

Danny opened his eyes. Nope, not a brick wall, Dash's abs. "What's up, Fenturd?"

Danny sighed. "Can we do this later, Dash? I'm gonna be late for Engl-"

"Since when do you care about attendance and tardiness, Fentoad?"

"Wow, attendance and tardiness? Those are big words for you." Danny smirked, but the good feeling was quickly gone when he was forced up against the nearest lockers, a yell of his name by Tucker heard in the background but ignored.

"Shut up, Fenton. Your grades aren't any better than mine." Dash had a hold of Danny's collar and was slowly inching it up the lockers, forcing Danny into the air. Danny held onto his collar in an attempt to prevent choking, but it wasn't helping much. "Why don't you-"

Suddenly, Mr. Lancer appeared from around the corner, and Dash dropped Danny to the ground with a thud.

"Mr. Baxter, Mr. Fenton! Why do I always catch you two tearing at each other's throats?"

"But he's the one who-!"

"That's quite enough, Mr. Fenton, you're both responsible for your actions. Now, aren't you supposed to be on your way to my class? You too, Mr. Foley!" Mr. Lancer took the hallway and made a turn before Danny had managed to scramble to his feet and sprint through the hallway to make it to class before his teacher.

"I'll get you later, Fenton!" Dash yelled after him, causing Danny to wince.

"Great, I have to worry about ghosts and bullies today." Danny said between quick breaths as Tucker and he raced through the halls. Finally they made it to the classroom and fumbled with the doorknob for a few seconds before bursting inside.

"Late again Mr. Fenton, I think this calls for another detention. Don't do it again, Mr. Foley."

Danny groaned. "Darn-it." They shuffled over to their seats with their heads down and tried to ignore the snickers echoing throughout the classroom.

"Ghost?" Sam whispered. Danny shook his head.

"Dash." He whispered back, absently rubbing the back of his head where he was sure there would be a lump from making impact with the lockers. Sam nodded in understanding, and they both tried to pay attention while failing miserably for the remainder of class.

About twenty minutes into class, however, a loud shriek from the hallway outside interrupted the class. Danny's eyes darted around quickly and he shot up from his seat like most of his fellow students, rushing toward the door with a determined expression. "Now, now children, I'm sure everything is under control." Mr. Lancer said with a hint of anxiety in his voice, but his commands to return to their seats remained unnoticed.

Danny pushed his way to the front of the crowd in order to see through the small window on the door. Sometimes, it was advantageous to be small.

He saw a girl he didn't recognize on the ground, looking up into what appeared to be a cloud of black smoke. She screamed again as it shot for her, but only to her disadvantage. The smoke poured into her mouth violently as she shook from the strain.

Danny took action the only way he knew how- by opening the door and letting out the mass of people into the hallway. Everyone spilled out into the scene, some screaming at the visual. It was unlike anything Danny had ever seen, let alone anyone else in the room. The smoke was shooting into her mouth and her eyes were rolling back into her head, like she was being… possessed. Was it a ghost? There was no time to find out; Danny jumped into the nearest empty closet and transformed before shooting out to the scene.

He flew through the crowd of people and swung at the dark cloud, but his hand went straight through. Was it going intangible? He swiped his hand through the mist, but found it to be just like regular old fog. How was he going to fight this?

Suddenly, the last of the smoke shot into her mouth, before she lay eerily still. "Hey, are you oka-" Danny was shoved by an invisible force into the lockers to the left, leaving a noticeable dent in them. He curled inward, nursing his aching muscles, before shooting back up into the air. Danny looked around- luckily most of the students had run away from the scene, so they would probably be fine.

"Okay, if you're not going to play nicely, I guess I'm not either." He bolted for the possessed body and shot right inside of her, attempting to overshadow her in order to kick out whatever was inside of her at the moment. However, it just spit him back out into the hallway. He skidded down the linoleum and grimaced; this thing was powerful, and strange.

"This body doesn't seem to know much about what I'm after," The thing said in the voice of the girl it was overshadowing, "I suppose I'll find another."

The creature regurgitated itself through her mouth in the same violent fashion as before. "Oh no you don't!" Danny reached for its tail, but it slipped right through his fingers, as though it didn't exist at all. The smokey being shot out of the building to somewhere far away and unknown and Danny sighed at the inconvenience. Flying back over to the supply closet, he transformed back into his human form, when he was met by Tucker and Sam.

"What the heck was that?" Tucker asked, his eyes wide.

"I don't know, but it was definitely not a regular ghost." Danny said, rolling his shoulder and measuring the damage. It wasn't dislocated or broken, but did it ever hurt. He winced slightly.

"Do you need help?" Sam asked, her eyes softening a bit at the sight of his wincing. He shook his head.

"Nah, it's not dislocated or anything. It just hurts. I'll be fine." He shot her a smile, but she frowned and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, I'll believe it when I see it. Come on ghost boy, let's go to the infirmary."

The "infirmary" consisted of an old room that no one used anymore in the basement of Casper High, leaky pipes and all, with a collection of medical supplies hidden under an abandoned chair. It wasn't much, but in the case of a ghost attack during school hours, they needed somewhere to patch up his injuries should they occur.

"I'm fine Sam, really," Danny said nervously, hoping she wouldn't make him take off his shirt. He didn't want to see the damages, either.

"Take it off." She commanded.

"Oh baby!" Tucker said, earning himself a vicious jab in the side from Sam's elbow as she waited for Danny to take off his shirt. He nursed his left shoulder carefully as he did so, and when he saw the slight flash of concern in Sam's eyes, he knew it looked bad.

He looked down to find a huge black and blue bruise covering his entire left shoulder, about six inches in length from his collar bone across. He twisted around to catch a glimpse at his back only to find more black and blue hues. Sam spun him around and clucked her tongue in disapproval. "Hey, that one was probably from Dash."

"Well, we can't do much about it now. Take some acetaminophen and ice it when you can, probably when you get back home." Danny smiled in thanks as she gave him the pills, and took them quickly. He'd gotten pretty good at downing pills without water, from situations like this.

"Shall we go back to class?" Tucker said, gesturing toward the door. Sam looked at her watch and frowned.

"Class is over. Guess it's time for Biology?" They simultaneously groaned, for different reasons but for the same burden on their day. They trudged out of the "infirmary" and into the nearly empty hallway, and once again Danny had to sprint to his class.

"Life never fails to not give me a break," Danny said between pants as they reached the door to the lab.

"You said it, bro." Tucker said, panting just as heavily.

"God you guys are so out of shape." Sam said with her head held high and no visible change in her breathing. "Maybe if you bulked up a bit you'd be a better fighter, Danny."

"Ghost powers kind of take care of the endurance part, and I totally have a six-pack!" He argued.

"Whatever you say," Sam said with a chuckle, before letting them all into class.

"Late again, Mr. Fenton?"

"Aw man…"

* * *

Danny flew through the night sky on his daily rounds, scanning the area for any ghost activity even though his ghost sense would have alerted him five hundred yards ago. He sighed in annoyance at the day he had just lived. Two new detentions, plus the bruises from before to keep him slowed down, and the late night before making it hard to keep his eyes open. However, his sleepy stupor was interrupted when he heard a yell from a house just down the block. He darted through the sky and dove into the house, not caring for being invisible or not.

A man was backed up against the wall by what appeared to be his wife, who was holding a ten inch long butcher knife menacingly over him. He could tell by a certain chilling feeling that this was the same creature he had encountered at school. He charged for her and shoved her to the side, surprising her and knocking the knife from her hand. "Run!" He yelled to the man, but he hesitated. Danny couldn't figure out for the life of him why he would- oh yeah, that was his wife. "She'll be fine, just go!" Finally he turned and dashed for the door, calling for help once outside.

Danny took a fighting position but was surprised when the woman picked up a fireplace poker and wielded it in front of him. He started to laugh. "What's that gonna do, poke me to death?" She stepped forward and before Danny could react, sliced it through his form.

Danny cringed and cried out in pain. The iron was sliding through him like a sword, despite going intangible, and it felt like it was on fire was melting its way through him with each agonizing second. He shrieked as the burning intensified, and suddenly, he lost his ability to hold his form. The demon smirked at the victory.

He recollected himself as quickly as he could, slowly becoming solid again. Fear was beating in his heart and sweat was dripping down his brow. _'What was that? I've never been almost destroyed by iron before!' _He shook his head. _'Think about it later. Right now this ghost needs to get captured.' _

Danny reached behind him and pulled out his Fenton Thermos, pointing it towards the woman. "You've had your fun, but it's time to go back home, whatever you are!" He pushed the button and the thermos began sucking, and sucking, and sucking.

Danny's jaw nearly dropped as the creature inside the woman began to laugh maniacally.

_'It's not a ghost!'_

* * *

Thanks for reading, and please leave a review!

**Next chapter:** We visit the Winchesters as they catch a lead on a new hunt, but they end up finding much more.


End file.
